


When the Heart Breaks the Angel Shall Fall

by waterlilyvioletfog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Siblings, They're just straight up trash talking dean ngl, coda fic, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 06:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: After Cas left the Bunker, he went to the only family he knew could be utterly unbiased in Dean's favor: his sister Anael. Cas vents, Anael provides the wine and entertainment. This is basically what I wish someone would tell Cas.





	When the Heart Breaks the Angel Shall Fall

The moment the Bunker door closed behind him, Cas was having his doubts. It all came crashing in: where would he go? What would he do? What had he done? He'd _left_. For good, maybe. 

Shit. 

Cas was not prepared for this. 

Too late to turn back now. He'd walked away. He'd thought about it, he'd said his bit, and he'd walked away. He didn't need to put up with this bullshit. He didn't need to bring himself more pain. It was time to leave. He was more certain about this than he'd been about anything since his return from the Empty. 

So why did it hurt so much? 

_You know why, Castiel__._

Funny. The voice of God in Cas's head sounded a lot like Naomi. Cas wondered if Dean was the voice of God to Sam. If it was John to Dean. 

He sent a text on his phone. A reply came through almost immediately. 

He threw the truck into gear and drove off before his nerve could abandon him. 

. 

. 

. 

The apartment building was what Dean would call "cushy", all floor-to-ceiling windows and stainless steel. The building was clean, the lobby spacious, the stairs not so steep that one immediately regretted taking them over the elevator, even if one was a human and not an angel possessed of superhuman endurance. 

When Cas knocked on door 401, the door opened to reveal a tall, beautiful woman with long bronze hair and cool brown eyes. 

"Hello, Sister." 

Anael rolled her eyes. "Get in here, you sad sad dweeb." 

Anael's apartment reflected the rest of the building, as well as the being who occupied it- everything was glass, stainless steel, or pink fabric. His sister was nothing if not coordinated. 

"Okay," Anael said, walking toward the kitchen, "I've never had the opportunity to do this before, but my vessel did this a couple of times. I have five flavors of ice-cream and a shit ton of movies and comedy specials ready to play at my fingertips. My guest room is through there-" she pointed to a door off to the side "-and there's an adjoining bathroom. You put your stuff down and get washed up, Cas. I'll pop us some popcorn." 

Castiel did as his sister bid. 

. 

. 

. 

They were each on their third full glass of wine. 

"He actually said that?" 

"Yes." 

"What the Hell." 

"Yes." 

She tipped her head back, draining the last of the dregs of the glass. "And that's why you left." 

Cas nodded, handing the bottle to her. "That's why I left." 

"Shit. I'm sorry, that must suck." 

"It does. It hurts more than- more than anything, Anael, but this is where events have lead us and I feel it is for the best." 

"Damn right this is for the best! Screw him, Castiel! He's an ass! A blind, human, lumberjack ass!" 

"Exactly." 

Cas swirled the remaining wine. "But-" 

"But?" Anael laughed. "You just told me what happened and, sorry Castiel, but I would have left a long, long, _long_ time ago if that had been me." 

"I know," Cas sighed. "It's just-" He fell quiet. 

His sister narrowed her eyes, biting her lip. Finally, she spoke. "You love him. Even now. Even sitting on this couch, even after everything you just said. You love him." 

Cas glared at her. "Yes. I've loved him since the moment we've met." 

"I know. We all knew, upstairs. It was prime gossip, an angel falling in love with a human." 

"I guess I just. I thought that maybe- that this time would be just like all the other times. That'd he'd forgive me. That he'd still trust me, that he'd still need me. But this time he didn't and I just- I couldn't stay there, Anael, I couldn't stay there in the place where we were all _happy_ and know that he hates me. I just- I couldn't bear it. I knew I'd only end up hating myself even more than I already do. Being even more of a burden than I already know myself to be." 

Anael frowned hard now. "Hey. Look at me." 

"What." 

"You're not a burden, Brother. I have seen enough of humanity to know what a burden is, and you are not one. And if those- those- those- arrogant, self absorbed, narcissistic, egomaniacal, rude, stupid, ridiculous, uncouth, absurd, idiotic _assholes_ say you are then they don't deserve you, Castiel. You're an angel of God, a leader of armies, a general of the Holy Host. They used to tell _legends_ about you where I was in Heaven, Castiel. You were a warrior, an angel's angel. You still are, even with your grace all faded. You've survived Hell itself. You rebelled. You've survived death. You survived being possessed by _Lucifer_. You're Castiel, dumbass. If Dean Winchester doesn't love you with all his shriveled little soul, he's crazier than I thought possible." 

"It's not." 

"What?" 

"His soul, it's not shriveled. It's beautiful." 

Anael smiled. "I know, Cas." 

Tears came to his eyes. "I'll never see it again, but I'll never forget it, either. His _soul_, it- well. It doesn't matter anymore." 

"Look, Cas-" 

"I don't want to speak of this anymore. Please." 

Anael searched his eyes. "Okay. We won't speak of it. Unless you wish it. For as long as you need." 

They turned back to the television screen and watched the rest of the movie in silence. 


End file.
